1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for recording on a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-126530 discusses a printing apparatus for performing two-sided printing on the front-side and the back-side of a continuous sheet by inkjet printing, which is long and wound in a rolled state. The apparatus rewinds the sheet around a rotator (second roll) once and a printing unit performs printing on the front-side of the sheet. Then, the apparatus inverts the front-side, conveys the sheet to the printing unit again, and printing is performed on the back-side.
In the apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-126530, if the sheet is introduced in a slanting direction (if a skew occurs) at the time of winding the sheet around the rotator, the sheet may be wound around the rotator in the slanting state. When the sheet wound in such a slanting state is sent to the printing unit again, the printing position on the back-side in the sheet width direction becomes incorrect. As a result, accurate positioning of the front-side image and the rear surface image becomes difficult.
Consequently, the apparatus cannot perform high-quality two-sided printing. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-126530 does not specifically discuss the problem, and provides no solution to the problem.